


We’re Gonna Be Someday

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [15]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt and comfort, Longing, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Pining, Ricky Bowen Being an Idiot (HSM: The Series), high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, long game, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, rini is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Nini can't stand to see some girl be with the guy she longs for.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	We’re Gonna Be Someday

Nini has only felt the emotion of jealousy a total of three times in her life.

The first time is when her first crush Jimmy Baker had a crush on her friend Gina back in second grade, but she quickly got over it since she never fell hard for him. Besides, he ended up being a jerk in the future anyways.

The second time is whenever she didn't score first place in the fourth grade science fair. She lost first to some girl receiving second place. She had gotten over that within a few hours realizing that it wasn't that deep and that girl actually did deserve it.

The third time was in 9th grade when her friend Ashlyn had gotten an important role in the high school play of The Wizard of Oz while she got stuck with playing one of the trees. And just like the two times before, she got over it because it simply wasn't worth dwelling on.

But this time wasn't like those other three times. This jealous feeling was draining her emotionally, and she thinks this has to be the worst feeling she's ever experienced in her life.

She didn't even think it was possible to feel so many negative emotions at once until she saw the guy she had loved since they were 15 in the arms of another girl.

When he first tells her about the new lady in his life, she had tried her best to hide her sadness. She just smiled and nodded as he spoke about how amazing she was and how he can see a possible future with her. She had listened to him ramble about her, and every single word he said felt like he was slicing her heart with sharp glass.

When he had finally left, she went to her car to cry. She knew she should've acted on her emotions sooner. Maybe if she had confessed when she had the balls, she'd be the one he'd be admiring and speaking so highly of.

She hadn't been vocal about her feelings for him to any of her other friends, but apparently her feelings weren't as secret as she thought they were. When Ricky informs the group chat that he had a girlfriend, the first person who texts her separately is Kourtney.

Kourtney had claimed she had been aware she loved him since their sophomore year because she always blushed and smiled more when he was around. She actually thought that maybe Ricky felt the same at one point and assumed they'd end up together one day. Nini assured her that she'd be fine, but even she knew she was lying to herself.

The second to contact her was Big Red, which was shocking considering he was extremely dense when it came to romance. He had pulled her aside when they were all hanging out at the mall.

"How're you holding up?"

She looked at him confused. "Holding up with what?"

"With Ricky and McKenna. I know you've liked him for like forever now."

"Damn you too? Am I really this transparent?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Well I mean to be fair you do act really different around him compared to your other guy friends. You've never once cuddled with me, Carlos, Seb, or EJ."

She blushed at the all of the memories of her finding a way to cuddle with him when they were hanging out. He never minded it and payed it no attention.

"If I'm being honest, I'm not too happy about it."

Big Red puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm still rooting for you two. Don't get me wrong. McKenna is cool and all, but I don't think she's the one. He's just too stupid to see what's right in front of him. I'm here for you."

His words only make her feel a little better, but she appreciates that he's trying. "Thanks Red." He wraps his arm around her and guides them back to the group.

***

The first time he brings her around, he didn't tell them he intended on introducing her to the group. They were all chilling in one of the cafes they liked when a pretty brunette comes in, and Ricky greets her with a kiss on the cheek. Nini cringes in her seat at the sight of them, and she can feel the stares of Kourtney and Big Red on her.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend McKenna. Sorry for not telling you guys ahead of time, but she texted me she was already nearby, so I figured why not just introduce you to her now? McKenna these are my friends, and you already met Red."

They all waved at her and said their hi's except for Nini who just gave her polite nod. She ended up joining them for the remainder of their time in the cafe, and Nini felt her jealousy slowly consume her soul the more she spoke.

She was actually really sweet, and Nini could totally understand why he was into her. She couldn't help but compare herself to her, and it was driving her insane because she knows it's not healthy to do that.

She needed to be anywhere except here.

She suddenly stands up midway through one of McKenna's stories causing the others attention to be drawn to her. She had to think of an excuse to leave.

"Uh my mom texted me and said I had to be home early because my Lola is visiting, so I'm gonna head out."

Ricky grabs his keys. "Do you need a ride?"

She shakes her head a little too quickly. "No! I'm good but thanks. I'll catch you guys later."

She leaves the cafe and begins to rapidly walk to her house. Her eyes began to well up, and her heart was torn. She feels her phone vibrate and notices it's a text from Big Red.

_Big Red: Hey are you okay?_

_Nini: No, but I'll be fine. I just need to clear my head and stay away from Ricky for a while until I get over him. Don't tell him I said that though._

_Big Red: I feel like he'd get suspicious if you just stopped hanging around, but I'll keep my mouth shut._

_Nini: You're the best._

***

He does notice.

It had been a full month and a half since she left that cafe, and she had avoided any form of communication with Ricky unless it was necessary.

She figured that if she saw him less she'd be able to fully get over this longtime adoration for him.

She had been doing a little better, and she wasn't thinking about him nearly as much. That is until he corners her when he spots her reading a book alone.

He doesn't even give her time to speak before he grabs her wrist and drags her to a less populated area of the hall. He lightly places her against lockers and hovered over her.

"Ricky what the hell?"

"I'm the one who should be saying what the hell Nina."

She's taken aback when he uses her birth name, which meant he was pissed at her.

"What're you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"I really don't."

"Nini you've been ignoring me for weeks, and I don't even know what I did!"

She goes silent for a second and looks to the floor in shame. "Oh that."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Well I don't really know what to say."

"How about the truth?"

"Nah I'm good."

"Nina..."

She feels the blood rush to her face and refuses to meet his gaze knowing she'd probably fall apart if she did. He gently pushes her chin up so that they're looking into each other's eyes.

Her heart skips a beat when she sees his stunning eyes, and she feels herself falling all over again. Welp that's a month and a half of ignoring her feelings down the drain. She has to stop herself from staring at his lips because oh my god he was standing so dangerously close.

"Nini we used to tell each other everything up until recently. What's wrong?"

"I...can't tell you."

He makes the most hurt face she has ever seen on his face, and she feels awful for being the reason behind it.

"Why not?"

"Because it'd make things weird for us."

"It can't be that bad."

She groans loudly and rest her head on the locker behind her.

"Ricky, I've been avoiding you because I don't like being around you when you're with McKenna."

He rose a brow not fully comprehending what she was saying.

"Why, you don't like her? She didn't say anything mean did she?"

"No, she hasn't done anything wrong. She's actually really great, and I get the appeal. It's just that I literally wanna crawl in a ball and cry when I see you two being affectionate."

He still had a lost face, and she couldn't believe that he was actually this slow.

"I don't understand why that'd bother you, or why you'd avoid me."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh my god! How do you not know I'm in love with you?!" Realizing what she just announced, she slaps her hands over her mouth.

His face drains of all color at her sudden outburst. She couldn't believe she just yelled that at him.

"Y-you love me?"

"Yeah I've loved you since sophomore year. I was trying to leave subtle hints so you could figure it out, but I guess I wasn't being as obvious as I thought."

He appears as if he’s having some internal crisis. “I'm so fucking stupid. How could I've not noticed my best friend’s feelings? What the hell?"

"I guess it's sort of my fault too. I should've spoken up sooner. Who knows? Maybe we could've..."

"Been together?" He finishes.

"Yeah, been together."

An awkward pause comes between them. He changes his position and lays on the lockers beside her.

"You know I've thought about us being a possible thing one day too?"

She looks up at him shocked. "Wait really?"

He faintly nods without looking at her. "Yeah a few times actually. There were many times where I really wanted to possibly ask you out throughout our childhood. Like when we both were dancing together at the 8th grade dance."

She smiles at that wonderful memory. He had been such a gentleman that night and had asked her to dance when he saw her longingly looking at the other couples dancing. "Oh yeah, what stopped you then?"

He shrugs. "I chickened out. Didn't think you were interested."

"If it makes you feel any better, I thought about confessing at your 16th birthday party."

He looks down at her amused. "Really now?"

"Yeah but I didn't because I was afraid you'd reject me or something."

He chuckles under his breath. "So I guess we’re both just cowards who missed out on an opportunity huh?"

She cracks a grin. "It seems so."

"I would've said yes."

She furrows her brows. "Yes to what?"

He gazed into her eyes with so much intensity, and she hears her loud heartbeat so clearly. "If you had asked me out at my party two years ago, I would've said yes."

She just stares right back at him with equal vehemence. Somewhere in between the yearning looks, she feels his hand creep into hers.

And for a second she thinks that maybe just maybe there was a slim chance he felt the same way about her. But he was with someone, and this would be wrong.

"Nini, I'm willing to play the long game. I'll live my life, and you'll live yours. I know you're out there, and I'm out there too. And if we end up together somewhere along the line, I know it'll be beautiful."

She beams, and she feels her heart light up. "I'm okay with those terms."

He let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug. He pressed a friendly kiss to the top of her head before releasing her.

"I hope to see you later Neens."

"Yeah you too."

He begins to walk away, but stops for a moment to look back at her with a twinkle in his eye. He looks as if he wanted to say something, but instead he goofily smiles at her before leaving.

She couldn't stop stupidly smiling because he had said he'd be open to possibly being with her sometime in the future when the stars aligned.

They were going to be an us someday. They had the kind of relationship worth the wait, and she thinks for now that's more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out happier than intended tbh, but I'm not disappointed either.
> 
> This'll be my last one shot for a little while because I'm gonna post my 1st multi chapter next. I'll be back though! I'll probably post something in between making chapters if I find time. Any who, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
